With regard to techniques for shaping an optical transmission medium such as an optical fiber, techniques disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 are known, for example.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of bending an optical transmission medium by pressing a portion of an optical transmission medium extending in a horizontal direction against a shaping jig disposed under the optical transmission medium while heating a portion of the optical transmission medium so that the optical transmission medium curves around the shaping jig.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of bending an optical transmission medium extending in a horizontal direction by heating a portion of the optical transmission medium using arc discharge.